mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Zera Baz
Zera Baz (b. June 18, 1978) is born to in Mosul, Iraq. ((Please Note; This is an on-going work and is significant to the characters personal plot-line. It is comprehensive and will take time. This is NEVER to be used ICLY unless it is learnt ICLY but is allowed to be OOC knowledge. This is still being being fleshed out as well.)) Marital status: Married to NPC Cyprus Baz and has four children who either work at or attend a lesser known magical school in Africa Wand: A slender Vine with unicorn hair core a cherry handle; whippy at 8 inches in length Hometown: Mosul, Iraq Family: Her husband, Cyprus, and her four children, three of which are still in school in a lesser known magical school in Africa, niece: Essa Nazari (not public knowledge), sister to Ghazal Talah Nazari. Education Zera attended Saharleuya located in the Middle East. Subjects taught in the past Divinations (in a pinch one year when the professor had to step down unexpectedly Midway through the first semester), Charms, and Transfiguration. Zera has been teaching, at least part time for the past 10 years. Including two years abroad when she and her husband guest lectured at Ilvermorny on the topics of ancient spells (charms and transfigurations) and potions of the Middle East respectively. Her entire family (growing) lived in the United States for two years using a wizarding visa. Personality Laid back and down to earth. She can be strict but has a mothering personality naturally. Then again, she does have four children of her own, what is a few more? She is quick to laugh, if the situation calls for it. She has to be creative in discipline but only when the child/student truly needs it. She is protective of anyone that she classifies as “hers” and yet, is fearful of being seen to have a favorite student--especially if they are her own flesh and blood. Family History The Kartal family is an ancient magical line that can trace their roots back to the ancient teachings of Zoroastrianism as far back as 4 BCE. Recent History Zera Baz (nee` Kartal) was born June 18,1978 into a thriving Yadizi family in Mosul, Iraq. She was the youngest of three daughters, Jazmin (three years older), Ghazel (two years older), and herself. By the age of five, Zera was showing her first signs of magic by changing the colors of her doll’s dress from blue to green. This naturally caused the entire family a great amount of pride. Two magical daughters in one generation was a high honor for the Kartal’s. This ancient line was one classified as an alddam alnnaqi (pure blood family in Iraq) but due to inbreeding to preserve the line, the magical family began producing more squibs than witches and wizards. Eventually, the magic was “lost” for several generations and fell into a family story that most people thought was a fable a kin to 1,001 Arabian Nights. However, this sign of magic also caused a great division between Ghazel and Zera. Ghazel was the only one of the three who did not exhibit any signs of magic. Suddenly, the middle child was completely left out. No matter how hard Zera tried to spend time with Ghazel. When Zera turned eleven she officially received her invitation to attend Saharleuya with her older sister. They both began to find their own paths, Jazmin was drawn to defending against the darker arts and Zera became fascinated with not only charms and curses but to be more specific the ancient ones that many in the modern wizarding world have long forgotten about. After graduation, Jazmin traveled to England to work towards becoming an auror. Meanwhile, Zera lost herself in the books detailing the alshshatayim almuharrama (forbidden curses) specifically working to find ways to counter them with modern spells. Zera became so focused on her research that in her fourth year she began to let her required courses fall by the wayside. And she was forced to get a potions tutor. The potions master paired her up with his star student, who Zera could not get along with. Somewhere along the way they made a truce and began working together. Her tutoring him in charms and transfiguration and him tutoring her in potions. Slowly a friendship grew between them and one day the young man who was her tutor would one day be her future husband, Cyprus, dispute the two year age difference. She married Cyprus in 1997 when she was 19. And they began to immediately began to settle down in Alexandria, Egypt where she could continue her research and Cyprus could teach at a lesser known magical school who was desperate for a potions professor. They settled into their own little world, ignoring the troubles in England despite her older sister, Jazmin, had accepted as an auror. After Jazmin’s death in 1998, an aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, Zera once again reached out Ghazel in an attempt to mend the bond between them. By this point, Ghazel and married her husband and given up the Yadizi beliefs. But, the two sisters were able to rebuild their relationship. In 2003, she and her husband guest lectured at Ilvermorny on the topics of ancient spells (charms and transfigurations) and potions of the Middle East respectively. They applied for a wizarding work visa with the MACUSA for two years at Ilvermorny. There, they learned about the wizarding community in North America.It was during these two years, Zera’s first born was born. They named him Arash (meaning "truthfulness" and "bright"). After that stint, Zera and Cyprus returned to Alexandria where they continued to teach, him full time and her part time. From 2005 to the present, they continued to work and live in Alexandria, raising their family until 2018 when Essa Nazari, Ghazel’s youngest daughter and Zera’s youngest niece, began exhibiting signs of magic. Zera did her best to calm Ghazel’s worst fears about what could be in Essa’s future. Appeased, for the time being, that Essa wasn’t in immediate danger Ghazel set out to hide the magic from her daughter and family--against the advice of Zera. Summer of 2021 brought yet more changes when Essa was officially accepted into Hogwarts, Zera once again had to reassure her sister that Essa would be fine and there was no threat at Hogwarts because it was the safest place in the world. From the time that Essa has entered Hogwarts to the present, Zera has served as a liaison between the muggle world and Hogwarts for Essa and her family. Late spring 2023, Ghazel asks the hardest thing she could of her youngest sister. Serve as the guardian of Essa until the relationship between Essa’s father and the girl could be mended. After talking about it with Cyprus, they decided the best way to serve in this manner was for one of them to go to Hogwarts and be there with their niece instead of withdrawing her and forcing the 12 year old to move to a different country. NEWTs Scores * Astronomy-Acceptable * Charms- Outstanding * CoMC-Poor * Defense Against the Dark Arts-Exceeds Expectation * Divinations-Exceeds Expectations * Herbology-Acceptable * Potions-Acceptable * Transfiguration-Outstanding Category:Staff